Malcolm Hargrove
Malcom Hargrove serves as the''' Chairman''' of the Oversight Sub-Committee, who exchanges messages with the Director of Project Freelancer throughout each chapter of Reconstruction. The Chairman also serves a supporting character in the Recollections and a minor character in Season 10. Role in Plot Origins During Oversight, Malcom makes his first correspondence with Dr. Leonard Church as a representative of the newly formed UNSC Oversight Sub-Committee, stating that he looked forward to a long, mutually beneficial relationship between the two departments. At this point, Malcom served as the assistant to the chairperson of the sub-committee. However, after the Director demanded more bases for his "tests", Malcom suspected that he was hiding something. Messaging the Director When the Meta began to go on his rampage, the Chairman began to inspect Project Freelancer. During the transmissions with the Director, the two argue fiercely and he discovers the Director's crimes in the past, including torturing the Alpha A.I. During the end of Reconstruction, he becomes fed up by what he found in the files about the Director and decided to place him under arrest. He questions the Director's intelligence with the AIs by asking about the safety protocols. However, the Director would send him one last message on why he committed the crimes and hoped he would understand. Negotiation The Chairman reappears as the commanding officer of the UNSC Maximum Security Detention Facility where Agent Washington is being held in the episode My House, From Here. He sends Washington on a mission, with the Meta, to locate and capture Epsilon, in exchange for his freedom. For their pursuit, the Chariman provided the two ex-Freelancers with left-over enhancements from Project Freelancer. However the Meta was killed by the Reds & Blues and, unbeknowest to the Chairman, Wash escaped with the Blue Team at the end of Revelation, in which the Chairman believed him to be dead. His current whereabouts are unknown. Personality The Chairman, at first, seems to be a loyal and polite man of the UNSC, acting calm during many of his messages and holds the law to a high level by seeking justice for the crimes the Director commits. However, the Director has suggested that he rised into political power by tearing others down, meaning he's not what he appears to be. The Chairman seems to be negotiable as he makes deals best suited for the government, such as when he allowed Washington and the Meta to return Epsilon to him for their freedom. It also seems that he has a short temper, such as when the Director insults him and the laws the Chairman replies aggressively and annoyed. The Chairman also has a dark sense of humor, as he jokingly states the Director will be remembered in history, but for the wrong reasons or when he reads Washington's criminal record and "picks his favorite." Trivia *Like Wyoming, the Chairman speaks in a somewhat English accent. *The Chairman's name wasn't revealed until the episode Oversight. *Currently, the Chairman's face has never been shown in the series. References Category:Characters Category:UNSC